July 31
by The Quartet
Summary: July 31 isn't very important on most calenders. But for four people, three muggles and one magical, it isn't just where the page turns. When Rowanna's brother Sal gets a letter to Hogwarts, she is determined to go as well,and drags her three friends along
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Harry Potter, Barnes and Noble, shoes stores, furniture stores, and all the other books listed there:) We do own Salazar (except his name), Rowanna, Lisa, and Epi!**  
**

**Chapter 1: Weird Names**

**¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯****¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯****¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯****¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯****¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯**

Lisa's POV:

"Mad dash to Barnes and Noble!!" Me, of course.

"Wait for me!!" That was Salazar.

I had a lunatic grin on my face, the kind always came when we went on mad dashes. We, being me, Salazar, Epsilon (Epi for short), and Rowanna, my best friends in the entire world!

We ran past a furniture store, an Italian restaurant, and a shoe store (though Rowanna did mistake the shoe store for Barnes and Noble) and we finally arrived at our destination.

I started reading off names of random books.

"I am America (And so can you!) Improper grammar." I got stares from the front desk.

" The Other Boleyn Girl Boooring." More stares.

"Eragon. Pfft." Rowanna glared at me.

" Eldest.Don't want to read it." Now a glare from Epi.

"Some Love Story (overrated)…" I continued on in this topic, ignoring Rowanna's and Epi's desolate pleas to shut up.

Finally, I realized that Salazar was not asking me to be quiet. I looked around, and he was gone. "Where'd Salazar go?" I asked, confused.

"I thought he was behind me…"said a dazed Epsilon, "He said he was going to check out Shakespeare books."

What we didn't know, was that what Salazar was currently doing would affect us for the rest of our (hopefully) long and fruitful lives…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You got a WHAT?" Epi said disbelievingly.

"A. Letter. To. Join.The. Hogwarts. School. Of.Witchcraft. And.Wizardry. I am apparently, a wizard. Do.You. Understand. Me?" Salazar said this incredibly slowly, acting like an unemotional robot. Silence greeted his words.

"Isn't this the part when we start cheering?" I whispered cheerfully.

Now should probably be the part where I say my name. I am Lisa Lotus. I am your master, and as long as you remember this important fact, we will all get along quite nicely. I have waist-length, fluffy, brown hair, which doesn't know the meaning of "cooperate". I tower over everyone (because I love wearing high heels, which I can run in), have hazel greenish eyes, and absolutely love to read, talk, and play Diablo 2.

Rowanna started mumbling something, sounding VERY suspiciously like "American Exchange Students…" but you can never be too sure when some one is mumbling.

"I GOT IT!" she leaped up into the air, and started hugging everyone and dancing.

"Ehhh, hi?" I said. Whenever she was in this mood, it always meant that she was going to do something VERY drastic. Memories of crowds outside the library come to mind…I'll explain it. One day, we were in middle school. The school's library was pretty big, but when it was closed, they would put up this hot pink sign saying, "Library closed 1st/2nd lunch(we had two lunches at our school). Rowanna decided it would be a very good idea to take this sign down, and see what happens. I tried to convince her that it would be very detrimental to a long and healthy life (you don't know our librarians…shudder). Despite my insistent implorings and sensible comments, she prevailed. Rowanna took the wonderful hot pink sign and put it in a corner where nobody would see. We then sneaked quietly away, and on the excuse of going to the bathroom, I escaped class to see the results of Rowanna's escapade. There was an immensily large crowd, standing outside the library, all of them looking dazed, confused, or outraged. The librarian was vainly trying to restore order, and demanded to know who in (insert word that librarians are not supposed to say here) would do such a stupid thing. I, of course, knew who would, but they will never catch her (insert maniacal laugh here)!!

Back to the story… "We will be American exchange students!!" Rowanna cried. Several people thoughout the store gave us what they probably though were awesome death glares, but I am the complete master of stare downs, and they all eventually looked away. The mistress of drastic measures was about to get to work.

Rowanna's POV

I will not jump right into the action. As Lisa said, I am Rowanna, dark lady of drastic measures. And all I wanted to escape, then at least.

Is that so bad?

"ISN'T THIS AWESOME!" Now I was getting weird looks, but I DID NOT CARE! I continued.

"This is great! Now we can all pretend to be American exchange students and go to this Hogwash School of Wizardry and Witchcraft! We have a chance to be whoever we want to be now, because no one will know us!"

Lisa stared at me. "Um, Rowanna? How do you plan to do this?" My brother (that's Salazar, don't ask how we got these names), looked at me like I was crazy. Epi shook her head and examined Sal's (don't you dare say that Sal is a girl's name, or I WILL impale you, or I'll get Lisa or Epi to do it) letter.

I waved my hand in front of her face. She ignored me.

At that second, I did not care. I was going to Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This dude called Scorpius Malfoy came to our house the next day. He took us to this invisible pub. Or, a pub invisible to muggles. That is, until the muggles are inside it.

Muggle is a rather offensive way of saying non-magic-person, even though Lisa completely disagrees that it is offensive. She also thinks that Scorpius is a snob who takes stuff waaay too seriously, so that shows exactly what kind of person she is. I didn't think much of the pub, it was a rather shabby place. Most of the people simply ignored Scorpius, but nodded a greeting to us. Lisa looked like she was having the time of her life, observing everyone. Epi looked nervous, but happy, while I, I didn't know what to think. It was a new life, a new family. Scorpius led us silently through the bar, eventually stopping in a room with a brick wall on the forward side. I stared confusedly at it, but Scorpius tapped a couple of the bricks with a what looked to be a foot long shiny black stick. At first, there was no result. Then the bricks _moved_. Bricks just don't _move. _I leaped away, staring suspiciously at it.

Scorpius looked solemny at us, and said gravely, "Welcome to your first glimpse of the Wizardring World."

¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯

Reviews make the authors happy, and if you review, you get a cookie:) And an update!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own HP

Rowwanna's POV:

This Diagnally place is scaring me! Everyone was staring! And at me!

I caught words like "mother" "srcyb." Sal got odd looks too. I wasn't the only one. The thing is, I don't I have a big sister to yell at anyone who insults me.

Lisa saw the ice cream shop and ran over to it. Typical.

Sal followed her. He loves junk food too. I don't, not really.

Epi looked at me like I was crazy as I walked into the bookstore. She went and joined the others.

Flourish and Blots was a typical bookstore. Big, you know, lined with books, both fiction and nonfiction. At the front desk was a tiny old wizard in voilet robes. I bought both fiction and nonfiction with gold coins the sixe of lollipops, and stuffed the books into this wieghtless bookback with an infinite amount of room, then walked out of the bookstore and to the apothecary.

That's this really aweful-smelling place with pets and potions ingredients. This one brilliant red and orange bird was really pretty, and when it sang it was so beautiful that I just HAD to buy it! I grabbed all the potions ingredients I'd need, also, and stuffed everything into my bag.

Seeing that the others were looking for me, I ran out the door and bumped into this boy who looked soooo much like Scorpius it was scary. He paused next to me. Sudenly the ice cream shop seemed very inviting.

"Hogwarts? An exchange student, prehaps? What house?"

I felt stupid since I hadn't had time to research anything about the magical world yet. Luckily I dodn't have to answer.

"Oh!" He looked at the books in my bag. "You like Arithmncy and Potions? They're my favorite classes!"

I felt like a total idiot now, a strange feeling for me. I'm normally the bored student, you know? The one that daydreams through class, sometimes answers questions, sometimes doesn't, sometimes plays pranks, aces tests and does math and stuff for FUN! Wierd, but my friends don't care, my parents like it, my teachers like it, and I enjoy it.

Scorpius's younger clone nodded to me. "Muggleborn, I see. Did they only do magic with wands at your school? Potions is a true art, and Arithmancy no less." He went on to explain to me what these subjects were. Potions seems kind of like what all the evil whiches in fairy tales do, but it can make helful, constructive potions as well. It sounded fascinating. Arithamncy seemed a bit like my favorite subject, math.

I savored this oppertunity for conversation on academics. He seemed to notice.

"You seem to like htis stuff? I'm Severus Malfoy by the way. My Uncle Al died in an accident a week before I was born. They gave me his middle name. I have a little sister, Lily Rose Ginerva Malfoy. Lily for my mother, Rose for my godmother and my mother's cousin, and Ginerva for my grandmother."

"I'm sorry about your uncle. I'm Rowwanna Naginas. And yes, I'm a muggleborn." Just then, Scorpius walked into the apothercary followed by Lisa, Epi, and Sal.

I asked Scorpius to take my brother to get his books, saying he needed supervision. Of course, he wasn't happy about that, but I had my reasons.

Once we were alone again, Epi immediately attacked my plan. "How are we going to get wands? We would need to be magical!"

Lisa looked mock-horrified. "Have faith in the evil genies of Rowwanna, Epi!"

I smiled. "We buy them, of course."

"But-"

I cut her off with a wave of my arm and led my best friends to Olivander's. This really old guy is the wand maker. He welcomed me us with an odd look. "Lisa Lotus and Epsilon Centauri, gift of the fifth star. I wondered whewn I'd be seeing you." He completely ignored me and started talking about how the wand chose the which.

I cut in. "Sir, we already have wands, but you see-" I broke of as if trying not to cry- "my grandmother runs this school for squibs. She's deathly ill, and she wants to see the squibs be able to aold wands, even if they don't use them. She says it would make them feel better about themselves."

Olivander looked unsure, so I continued. "And since it'll be hard for you to pick out great wnads without the people here, we'll pay you quite a bit extra."

That did it, and it five days we would be off to Hogwarts.

end chapter

So, review! Can anyoneguess the houses of the charecters?


End file.
